Titanic
by DJ-Dude2649
Summary: A seventeen-year-old aristocrat mutant turtle named Hamato Leonarda falls in love with a kind but poor artist mutant turtle called Raphael Jones aboard the luxurious, ill-fated R.M.S. Titanic...(Fem-Leo!)
1. The Expedtion

**Chapter 1: The Expedition**

Ivan Lucas sighed in annoyance for the hundredth time that day.

He and a team of people were sitting in a small boat just above the blue ocean of the Atlantic. Ivan was a human with short shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes. He and his team were searching for the legendary sea cruiser called the Titanic.

100 years ago the Titanic was the most popular, biggest, fastest and luxurious sea cruiser of it's time.

Until it collided with a giant iceberg and sank into the icy waves of the Atlantic. Ivan was looking for a very rare and priceless item that was last reported to be somewhere aboard the Titanic.

Ivan's best friend, Wes James, suddenly walked into the room.

"Lord Slash, heir to a million dollar fortune, sailed on and survived the Axiom and was the last known owner of 'The Heart of The Ocean'." Wes read out. "Yep, we all know the plan?" Ivan asked.

"Use the prob to investigate the wreck site and find the safe in Kel's room."...

* * *

Ivan watched from the control center as the prob made it's descend. Soon they were faced with the bowl section of the Titanic. "Jesus Christ." Wes breathed out as the prob floated through the remains of this once beautiful ship.

They saw the grand staircase, the dinning room, kitchen and other things from first class.

"It's beautiful." Ivan muttered as the prob went into a hallway. "Wait isn't Slash's room 3 down from the left?" Wes asked, recognizing the design from the blueprints he had read.

"Let's find out." Ivan smiled and ordered the prob to go to the third room down.

When it arrived they saw a underwater, rotting bedroom. "This is where the son of a bitch slept." Wes laughed as the prob looked around the room. "Wait go back to the left again!" Ivan exclaimed.

The prob obeyed and turned back to the left.

Everyone saw something stuck under the remains of a door. They all froze. "Flip it over very carefully." Ivan said with a slight tremble in his voice. The prob slowly flipped the rotting door over.

A thick lead safe was revealed...


	2. I'll Be Goddamned

**Chapter 2: I'll Be Goddamned**

The entire team was cheering and shouting in excitement as the rusty safe was slowly lifted out of the water.

"It's pay day boys! Open it up!" Ivan laughed loudly as the safe was carefully lowered onto the deck of their ship. Ivan stuck an unlit cigar in his mouth as the safe hit the deck.

The men quickly cut away the weak, rusted hinges of the safe and ripped it's small door off.

The second they did litres of thick brown water spilled out along with a few items. They were either waterlogged or rusted up. "Is the Heart of the Ocean in there?" Wes asked.

Ivan rummaged through the water and items.

"No it's not there." Ivan sighed as he stood back up. "You know boss, the same thing happened to old Gerald and his career never recovered." A crew member pointed out.

Ivan just glared at him and walked away...

* * *

After an hour Ivan had gone down to the lab to see what they had found. He was hoping that there was anything in there that would lead them to the 'Heart of the Ocean'.

He was suddenly approached by another crew member known as Max Vince.

Max was a 32 year old mutant hound and he was the crew's link between them and their founder for this expedition. "Ivan. The boss would like to know how everything is going." Max smiled apologetically.

He passed a phone to the human.

Ivan groaned. This was going to be a pain in the ass. "Hey Dave. Ivan, hi. Look it wasn't in the safe. Don't worry about it. There are still plenty of places it could be." He explained.

The scientists had just finished drying out some papers with drawings on them found in the safe.

They had just started removing the papers from the cleaner as Ivan was talking to the founder. Most of the drawings were of people before Titanic began it's maiden voyage.

A few were aboard Titanic.

"Yeah. The floor debris in the suite, the father's room or the purser's safe on 'C' deck." Ivan listed. "Maybe it's in Charles Adams' briefcase?" Max suggested. The human nodded at his friend's suggestion.

"Look, you jut gotta trust my instincts, I know we're close. Just got to go through a little process of elimination." He insisted.

Ivan suddenly froze. He was staring at the screen displaying the pictures from the camera. "Hold on a sec, I'll call you right back." He muttered. The last drawing was of a young nude female mutant turtle.

She was lying on her back on a rich sofa, facing the artist with her left leg bent slightly and her right arm resting by her head.

The sofa was that of one of the first class rooms. The turtle had a lean and toned body with leaf green skin and sapphire blue eyes. The only piece of clothing on her was a dark blue silk scarf resting lazily on her shoulders.

That and a necklace around her neck.

"We might have something here guys. Where's the photograph of the necklace Max?" He quickly asked. Max quickly handed him the picture of 'The Heart Of The Ocean' that they had.

Ivan compared it to the necklace around the young turtle's neck.

It was an exact match. Ivan quickly looked at the date the picture was taken and it read 14th April 1912. That was the same day that the Titanic collided with the iceberg 100 years ago.

Ivan's eyes widened at this new piece of information.

"I'll be goddamned."...

* * *

The next day the news was all over the story about the safe and all it's contents found inside the Titanic.

Leonarda Jones was sat at home while her 37 year old grandson, Kane, was visiting her. Kane Jones was happily married to a 48 year old mutant salamander named Cleo.

They had three children.

There was Carla who was a mutant salamander, Mia who was a mutant turtle cross salamander and Diago who was a mutant turtle. Leonarda, also known as Leo, continued to read her book as the TV played in the background.

"Ivan Lucas is best known for finding Spanish gold, he has chartered subs to reach the most famous ship wreck of all... Titanic." The news lady said. "He's with us live via satellite, from the research ship Keldysh on the Atlantic." She added.

" _Hello Katie_." Ivan smiled.

" _Of course, everyone knows the familiar stories of Titanic. The nobility of the band playing to the very end and all that, but I'm interested in the untold stories and the secrets inside of Titanic_." He explained.

Leo slowly looked up from her book and towards the TV.

" _We're out here using robot technology to go deep into the wreck than anybody has ever done before_." He added. She quickly stood up and started to move towards the TV.

"Your expedition is at the centre of the storm of controversy salvage rights, and even ethics. Some are even calling you a grave-robber." Katie chuckled.

" _Nobody ever called the recovery of the artifacts from King Tut's tomb grave robbing so why should this be any different_?" Ivan asked. Kane noticed his grandmother stand up and use her walking stick to walk towards the TV.

"What is it Gran?" He asked.

"Turn that up dear." Leo requested and Kane did as he was told. They both listened with interest. " _I have museum-trained experts sent out here making sure that these relics are preserved and catalogued properly. Take a look of this picture we found today from a camera that has been underwater for 100 years_." Ivan smiled.

The picture of the turtle appeared on screen.

Leo felt her body go numb when she saw the picture. " _Should this have remained unseen at the bottom of the ocean of the Atlantic_?" Ivan asked. But Leonarda's whole attention was on that picture.

"I'll be goddamned."...


	3. It's Me

**Chapter 3: It's Me**

It was night now and all the crew members were exhausted. Up on deck Ivan was busy supervising a few of the crew workers when Max called to him.

"Hey Ivan, there's a satellite call waiting for you!" He shouted. But Ivan glared at his friend.

"Max we're launching. See these submersibles going into the water?" He said and pointed to the devices tied to the cranes. But Max kept on smiling.

"Oh trust me buddy, you definitely wanna take this call." He grinned. Ivan sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this.

"This had better be good." He said as Max passed him the phone.

"You might have to speak up 'cause she's kind of old." Max added.

"Oh great." Ivan groaned. "This is Ivan Lucas. How can I help you Ms..." He trailed off, and turned to Max for a name.

"Jones, Leonarda Jones." Max replied.

"Ms Jones?" Ivan asked with a bored tone.

" _I was just wondering if you had finally found the 'Heart of the Ocean' yet Mr Lucas._ " Leonarda's voice said on the other end of the line. Ivan turned to face Max with wide eyes.

"Told you you wanted to take the call." Max smiled.

"Alright you have my attention Leonarda. Can you tell us who the man in the picture is?" Ivan asked.

"Oh yes. The man in the picture is me."...

* * *

The next day Leo and her grandson Kane were given a helicopter ride straight to Ivan's research ship on the Atlantic. But back on the ship people were having doubts on Leonarda's claim.

"She's a goddamn lair! Some nutcase seeking money or publicity! Like that Russian babe, Anesthesia!" Wes shouted to Ivan.

"They're inbound!" A crew member called to them when he spotted the copter. "Hamato Leonarda died on the Titanic when she was 17, right?" Wes asked. Ivan nodded. "If he had lived he'd be close to 100 by now." Wes added.

"119 next month." Ivan clarified.

"Ok, so he's a very old goddamn lair!" The other human glared angrily. But Ivan still walked towards the landing pad as the ship drew closer. "Look I've already done the background on this lady all the way back to 1916 when she was working an actress. An actress. There's your first clue Sherlock." Wes spat. Ivan just shook his head at his friend's arrogance.

"She moved to Manhattan in New York, punched out a kid named Kya, now she's a grandmother and great-grandmother." Max added.

"And everybody who knows about the diamond is supposed to be either dead or on this ship, but she knows." Ivan argued back. When the copter landed the crew started unloading Leonarda and Kane's bags.

"Doesn't exactly travel light does he?" Wes commented.

Soon Leo was helped off the ship with her walking stick and her grandson.

"Ms Jones, I'm Ivan Lucas, welcome to my ship." Ivan smiled. Leo smiled back and shook the human's hand...

* * *

About an hour after their arrival Leo had already put all her luggage away and was looking over her photos from when she was younger while Kane unpacked his own things.

A sudden knock on the door brought her back to reality.

"Yes?" She called and Ivan and Wes walked in.

"Are your stay rooms alright Ms Jones?" Ivan asked with a smile.

"Oh yes, very nice." Leo assured as her grandson was finishing unpacking. "Have you met my grandson Kane, he takes very good care of me." She smiled.

"Nice to met you sir." Kane smiled before turning back to the half empty bags.

"Can I get you anything? Is there anything you'd like?" Ivan asked in a friendly voice.

"Yes." Leo stated as she stood up. "I would like to see my painting."...

* * *

It didn't take that long to escort Leo down to the lab. There she stared quietly at the painting in the tank. She closed her azure blue eyes and the memory of that painting being painted flashed back into her mind. She could still remember lying on her back as those gorgeous emerald eyes kept glancing repeatedly from the paper to her. Ivan's voice brought her back to the present.

"Louis XVI wore a fabulous stone called the Blue Diamond of the Crown. It disappeared in 1792." He said. Ivan picked up a picture of the Heart of the Ocean and showed it to Leo. "The theory is the diamond was cut into a heart that was known as the 'Heart of the Ocean. Today it'd be worth more than the Hope Diamond." Ivan explained.

Leo huffed in amusement. "It was a dreadful, heavy thing. I only wore it this once." The old mutant turtle smiled at the picture.

"So do you really think that this is you Grandma?" Kane asked in disbelief.

"Oh it is me, Kane. Wasn't I just a dish?" Leo chuckled and turned to Ivan. Ivan smiled at the old woman.

"I tracked it down through insurance records. An old claim that was settled under terms of secrecy. Can you tell who the claimant was Leo?" He asked. If Leo answered this correctly then it would pretty much prove she was who she said she was.

She just smiled at the human.

"I should imagine that it was somebody who was, or knew somebody, named Slash." She replied. Behind her the crew members all smiled excitedly, as that was the right answer.

"That's right. It was Lord Slash, the steel tycoon." Ivan smiled. "The claim was for a diamond necklace he bought for his new fiancee, you. A week before he rode on Titanic." He added. Leo sighed a little and looked to the floor.

"It was filed right after the sinking, so that means the diamond had to have gone down with the ship." He said and then turned to the painting. "See the date?" He asked the two turtles.

"April 14th, 1912." Kane read out loud.

"Which means that if your grandmother is who she says she is she was wearing the diamond the day the Titanic sank." Wes piped up.

"And that makes you my new best friend." Ivan smiled. He then led Leonarda to another table nearby. It was covered from top to bottom with old accessories that were either broken or faded with age. Leo gasped slightly and with a shaky hand lifted a sliver hand mirror off the table.

"These are some of the things we managed to recover from your stay room on the Titanic." Ivan said.

"This was mine. How extraordinary! It looks almost the same the last time I saw it." Leo muttered in disbelief. She turned it over and gazed at her reflection through the slightly crack glass. "Hm, reflection has changed a bit though." She sighed and placed the mirror back on the table. He then picked up a black silk choker with a blue peril in the middle. She traced her fingers along the crack peril in slight sorrow.

Ivan slowly knelt down beside her

"Are you ready to go back to the Axiom."...


End file.
